Tears Of Love 2nd
by ShelloKim
Summary: "Saat melihatmu, aku merasa sekarang Heechul hyung ada dalam dirimu hyung"..."Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Heechul adalah orang yang sangat berbeda meski kami lahir dari satu rahim yang sama Yunho ah"..."Akuilah kalau kau membutuhkanku hyung, kau membutuhkanku untuk melupakan Siwon benarkan?" YunJae/YunTeuk :D Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Of Love**

**Main cast :**

YunJae

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Taemin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Park Jungsoo

* * *

**Taemin Pov**

Seusai pemakaman ummaku kami kembali berkumpul di apartemen Donghae. Saling diam dengan pikiran masing-masing sepertinya.

"Pergi kalian dari hadapanku!" ucap ku dingin

"Tae, dengarkan penjelasan kami~" ucap Yunho yang memang terdengar begitu memelas ditelingaku namun aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tae-"

"KAU! Jika ummaku tidak menyelamatkan kalian dia tidak akan mati!" pekik ku penuh emosi sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

Baru saja aku merasa aman bersama umma sekarang dia harus pergi lagi, dan yang aku sesalkan mengapa dia harus meninggal oleh untuk melindungi orang lain, kau bodoh umma bodoh.

"Kau akan ikut denganku apapun yang terjadi" ku dengar suara tegas dari seorang Jung Yunho

"Jangan har- aaargh" dia menjambakku kurang ajar

"Aku orang tuamu tae, kau harus mengingat itu mulai sekarang!"

"Ani, jika kau memang appa ku kenapa kau membiarkan ummaku mengorbankan nyawanya untuk orang lain!" teriak ku lantang

**Taemin Pov End**

**Author Pov**

"Cukup! Sekarang kalian pulang Jaejoong, Taemin, dan kau juga Donghae" tegas Yunho

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" protes Donghae tak terima

"Kau akan tau saat sudah berada dirumahku, kau Kibum kau juga bisa ikut jika kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihmu"

"Mwo?" bingung Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran keluarga besar ini

"Kenapa aku harus ikut hyung?" tanya Dnghae lagi

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian semua"

"Aku tidak akan menginjak rumahmu lagi Jung Yunho" kekeh Taemin

"Tae, aku mohon ini keinginan terkhir ummamu, aku tidak ingin membuat pengorbananya menjadi sia-sia"

"..."

"Appa mohon" ucap Yunho dengan nada memelas

"Ne" ucap taemin pada akhirnya

.

.

.

* * *

**At Jung's House**

Mereka masuk beriringan diawali dengan Yunho Taemin Jaejoong serta Leeteuk dan diikuti dengan duo KiHae di belakangnya.

"Duduk dan dengarkan penjelasanku" tegas Yunho

"Taemin kau harus tahu pesan terakhir Heenim hyung untukku adalah untuk menjagamu" terangnya

"Aku tak peduli" ketus Taemin

"Jadi appa mohon bekerja sama lah, kau darah dagingku juga Tae"

Taemin hanya diam karena memang benar sebenarnya Yunho lah appa kandungnya.

"Dan kau Jaejoong, Heenim hyung juga berpesan untuk menjaga dan tidak menyakitimu" tutur Yunho lagi

"Jadi kau melindungiku hanya karena permintaan Heechul ajusshi?" ceplos jaejoong

"Jae" tegurr sang umma yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya

"Selain aku melakukannya untuk Heenim hyung aku juga mencintaimu jae, kau pun begitu JAe?"

Jaejoong juga diam karena memang dia sangat menyayangi orang yang terpaut usia sangat jauh dengannya ini.

"Lalu untuk apa aku di sini?" polos Donghae

"Itu juga permintaan Heenim hyung Donghae ah, kau tau siapa Heechul?"

"Ne, dia ummanya Taemin"

"Ne, tapi dia juga umma mu" Donghae menganga mendengar perkataan Yunho tersebut antara percaya dan tidak

"Jangan bercanda hyung" kekeh Donghae

"Apa wajahku seperti sedang bercanda? Dan berhenti memanggilku hyung, kau juga harus memanggil ku appa, meski kau bukan darah daginku" jujur Yunho

"Haaaaah?" bingung Donghae

Donghae menatap Kibum tajam "Hyung! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Kibum hanya memandangnya lembut sambil melempar senyuman mautnya

"Tidak boleh ada yang keberatan dengan keputusanku"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bersedia?" Taemin angkat bicara

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal selain disini?" ejek Yunho

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya" tunjuk Taemin pada Jaejoong

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong

"Kurang jelaskah?Aku bersedia tinggal bersamamu APPA" ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir "..tapi aku tidak ingin jika namja itu juga tinggal di sini!" sambung Taemin dingin sambil lagi menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong

.

.

.

**Masih ada yang berminat kah?**

**Mian TYPO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Of Love**

**Main cast :**

YunJae

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Taemin

Park Jungsoo

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita tokoh ataupun peristiwa

Cerita ini murni KHAYALAN author ^.^

Happy Reading

**Warning : Makin jelek makin gaje. Astaga sumpah ini part menurutku gak layak banget buat dibaca T.T (TYPO Berserakan dimana-mana)**

**Part 1**

Malam yang cukup mengerikan dengan hujan dan langit yang sejak tadi tidak hentinya memancarkan petir di daerah negeri ginseng ini.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" khawatir Donghae

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong seadanya

"Masih memikirkan hal tadi hyung?" kini dongha memegang kedua pundak hyungnya tersebut

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya Donghae-ah, aku benar-benar semakin merasa tak berguna" ucap Jaejoong lirih

"Hyung berhenti berpikiran seperti itu"

"Taemin membenciku Hae-ah"

"Ani hyung, emosinya hanya sedang tidak stabil saat ini karena kematian Heechul ajushi" jelas Donghae

"Dan penyebab kematian Heechul ajushi itu aku Donghae" kekeh Jaejoong

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu" sela Yunho

"Eh? Hyung sejak kapan kau di sini?" bingung Donghae

"Appa" ucapnya membenarkan ucapan Donghae

"Mianhae, aku belum terbiasa" ucap Dongahae canggung "aku akan keluar" ucapnya lagi setelah mengerti maksud dari kedatangan Yunho ke kamar Jaejoong tersebut

"Jae-"

"Taemin sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku hyung, apa lebih baik aku pergi dari sini?" potong Jaejoong

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari rumah ini, baik itu Taemin apalagi kau, aku mencintaimu jae" ucap Yunho yang kini meangkup ke dua pipi Jaejoong dengan tangannya

"Tapi anakmu membenciku hyung" lirihnya

"Kita yang akan menjalani kehidupan bersama sebagai suami istri nanti jae bukan Taemin jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu" ucapnya meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Istri?" bingungnya terlihat wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar kata 'suami-istri yang dilontarkan Yunho

"Hmm, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku" ucapnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong

"Hyung, seandainya Heechul ajushi tidak mati, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Jaejoong polos

"Aku akan memilih kalian berdua"

"Dasar serakah" gumam Jaejoong

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai mendiang Heechul ajushi hyung?"

"Ne aku mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu"

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membawanya Jaejoong berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Molla, pada awalnya aku hanya berniat mengurusmu karena janjiku pada Siwon, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa" jelasnya "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencumbumu, menjamah tubuhmu. Kau hanya milikku Jae" bisiknya dengan nada yang sangat bergairah

"Hyung, engh hentikan apa yang kau lakukan?" lenguh Jaejoong

Tangan Yunho kini sudah bergerilya bebas menjelajahi tubuh yang berada di bawahnya tubuh yang sudah di klaim olehnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang terjadi dan kita tidak banyak memiliki waktu bersama Jae. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu aku merindukanmu hyung"

"Aku sangat merindukan ini jae..."

"Aaaaargh" ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho meremas miliknya yang masih terbalut celana jeans yang dikenakannya "hyu-hyung hetikan" rengeknya

"Kalau begitu lepaskan saja"

"Hyung jangan sekarang, aku sedang tid- ahh"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang? Sepertinya naluri laki-lakimu berkata lain Jae" ucapnya sambil mengelus perlahan milik Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah menegang

"Hyu-hyung!" kesal Jaejoong sebelum membenamkan membalikkan tubuhnya

"Apa tidak sakit dengan posisi seperti itu?" goda Yunho yang masih menindih Jaejoong

"..."

"Hey, jawab aku" ucap Yunho lembut "Balikkan badanmu, aku sangat merindukan wajah cantikmu itu jae"

"Kau suka sekali membuatku malu" ucapnya masih dengan posisi tiarapnya

Grep

"Nah begini lebih baik" ucap Yunho setelah berhasil membalik lagi tubuh Jaejoong

Celana yang dikenakan Jaejoong sepertinya sudah raib ditelan beruang yang sejak tadi memaksanya bercinta.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya masih dengan jari-jari yang bermain pada milik Jaejoong

"Engh- hyungh"

Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik di mata Yunho malam ini, mata tertutup dengan mulut yang menganga serta mimik wajah menahan hasrat, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menggoda.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Ahh, hyu-hyung eung ahh"

Dan begitulah seterusnya hingga panggi tiba.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak usah ke sekolah hari ini" ucap Yunho sambil mendekap Jaejoong yang berbaring manja di dadanya

"Aku sudah terlalu sering tidak sekolah hyung, dan sebentar lagi aku menghadapi ujian akhir" balas Jaejoong pelan

"Apa kau yakin akan ke sekolah dengan semua kissmark ini?" ucap Yunho menunjuk bagian antara leher dan dada Jaejoong

"Aku bisa menggunakan syal" kekeh Jaejoong

"Memangnya kau bisa berjalan dengan benar?"

"..."

"Kau istirahat saja hari ini Jae" saran Yunho "Kau tidak usah takut tidak lulus, bahkan tanpa kau sekolahpun kau bisa mendapatkan ijazah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi"

"Hmm, ne tapi aku ingin haus, ingin minum" manja Jaejoong

"Arra, tunggu di sini aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu"

"Ummm" angguk Jaejoong

.

"Puas bercintanya appa!?" sinis Taemin

"Tae? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu"

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah tahu" cuek Yunh "Apa harap kau bisa terbiasa dengannya, maaf jika calon ummamu lebih muda darimu" ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Taemin dengan segelas air di tanganya

.

"Percuma aku membawakan air ini" gumam Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah terlelap "Kau pasti sangat kelelahan" ucapnya lalu ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong

.

"Kibum hyung"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau betah di sini?" tanya Donghae

"Aku akan selalu betah saat bersamamu" ucapnya mendudukan diri di tepian ranjang tempat Donghae berbaring

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Tapi aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan di rumah ini hyung" adu Donghae

"Apa kau ingin kita kembali ke apartemen? Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Yunho-ssi jika kau ingin"

"Ani, aku kasian dengan Jae hyung jika kita kembali"

"Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian dengan Jaejoong itu"

"Ne aku menyayanginya hyung"

"Aku cemburu" rajuk Kibum

"Heh? Aku menyayanginya sebagai hyungku" ralat Donghae

"Benarkah?" ragu Kibum

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

"Ne"

"Kau menyebalkan" kesal Donghae sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

"Donghae odiga?" ucap Kibum menahan satu tangan kekasihnya tersebut

"Mandi" singkatnya

"Tidak ingin mengajakku?" goda Kibum

"Ani" singkatnya

"Kau marah?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu..."

Hap

Dengan sekali tarikan Kibum mengangkat Donghae ala bridal dan membawanya masuk kekamar mandi.

"Kita mandi bersama baby"

"ANDWEEEE!"

.

.

.

"Tae" tegur Jaejoong hati-hati

"Kau!?" geramnya

"Ku mohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku" lirih Jaejoong

"..."

"Aku tahu kau tersiksa karena kehilangan ummamu Tae, mianhae"

"Maafmu tidak akan mengembalikan ummaku!"

"Berhenti bersikap kasar seperti itu Tae!" tegur Yunho

"Hyung? Kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba" tegur Jaejoong

"Kalian harus bisa menerima satu-sama lain Tae, karena cepat atau lambat kau akan memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan umma"

"Mwo? Jangan harap aku sudi!" kekeh Taemin yang sudh berniat ingin pergi

"Tidak ada yang boleh melawanku di rumah ini!" tegas Yunho mencengkram kuat satu tangan taemin

"Lepas hyung! Appo!"

"Panggil aku appa!" bentak Yunho

"..."

"Hyung~" tegur Jaejoong

"Diam Jae, dia harus mengerti kondisi saat ini" ucapnya menunjuk Taemin dengan dagunya "Kau tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kematian ummamu! Hingga membenci orang yang tidak bersalah! Akupun merasa kehilangan Tae!" geram Yunho

Taemin diam, karena memang benar semua itu bukan salah Jaejoong ataupun dirinya, Heechul sendiri yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Bagaimanapun kau menjelaskan itu tidak akan merubah pikiranku" gumam Taemin pelan

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Ada saran kah buat par selanjutnya?**

**Bingung sendiri mau nerusinnya kayak gimana -_-**

**Lagi gak mood mikir akunya, mana pendek banget gomenasae chingu~**

**buat part-part selanjutnya diusahakan lebih baik lagi**

**Balas-balas!**

**haruko2277**** : gomawo chingu masih setia stay di fic saya, kayaknya baka ada penambahan tokoh lagi untuk part selanjutnya, soalnya gk teg abuat Taemin jadi jahat gitu gak cocok sama muka :v maaf ceritanya makin gak karuan -_- **

**shanticassiopeia**** : gomawo reviewnya ^.^**

**missjelek**** : ok. ceritanya jelek ya? Gomen ne -_-**

**yewonmjeje**** : Ne ne, saya usahakan buat update asap chingu ^^**

**irengiovanny : Ne, gomawo reviewnya ^^**

**ichecassiopeiajaejoong**** : Gomawo buat mbak masih stay, hehe ikuti terus ne, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya lagi ^^ Nistain Yunho susah banget, saya rada gak tega ya kalo disuruh nistain yunho? :v **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears Of Love**

**Main cast :**

YunJae/YunTeuk

**Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Jungsoo

Lee Taemin

Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita tokoh ataupun peristiwa dan Jangan Benci tokoh juga Jangan saahkan tokoh karena cerita ini murni KHAYALAN author ^.^

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Cerita Gak Jelas, Typo Bertebaran (Malas Edit)**

**Kalo memang cerita ini menyebalkan menurut kalian silahkan keluar dari pada anda membacanya lalu berkomentar yang tidak-tidak ^_^ **

Happy Reading :*

_**Before**_

"_Bagaimanapun kau menjelaskan itu tidak akan merubah pikiranku" gumam Taemin pelan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**Leeteuk Pov**

Bahagia? Mungkin tidak begitu tapi aku lebih merasa hidup sekarang dengan kehadirn anakku Jaejoong, karena pasalnya aku masih tidak bisa benar-benar menerima kematian Siwon bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hyung" seru suara yang aku kenal betul itu Yunho dan aku menoleh "Apa yang kau lakuakn di sini?" tanyanya lagi

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah lain "Ani, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar Yunho, di kamar seharan membuat ku sangat bosan"

"Mianhae, aku baru bisa membawakanmu Jaejoong sekarang" ku dengar nada penyesalan pada kalimatnya "Aku baru bisa membuat kalian bersama sekarang" sambungnya lagi

"Haha ne itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali Yunho ah" ucapku diselingi tawa yang sangat hambar menurut ku "Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa merasa lebih hidup dengan kehadiran kalian" aku mengarahkan senyum ku yang kata orang seperti malaikan ke arahnya.

Dia mendekat, berdiri tepat di belakangku entah kenapa aku merasakan hal berbeda saat berada dengannya sedekat ini "Saat melihatmu, aku merasa sekarang Heechul hyung ada dalam dirimu hyung" dia berucap akhirnya. Apa maksudnya?.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan Heechul adalah orang yang sangat berbeda meski kami lahir dari satu rahim yang sama Yunho ah" aku tetap mencoba biasa menanggapi ucapannya

"Memang sifat kalian berbeda bagai langit dan bumi, bagai malaikat dan iblis haha" Yunho tertawa pelan

"Mwo? Lalu siapa yang iblis dan siapa yang malaikat?" tanya ku mulai penasaran

"Tentu saja kau malaikatnya hyung, melihat wajahmu yang sangat meneduhkan itu" kini dapat kurasa Yunho yang semakin merapatkan diri di belakangku menempatkan tangannya pada dinding tempatku berdiri mengunci kedua pergerakan tubuhku namun entah mengapa aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu.

"Jadi kau mengatakan dongsaengku iblis begitu?" ucapku dengan nada marah yang sengaja ku buat-buat

Dia tidak menjawab membuatku sedikit heran hingga akhirnya aku berpaling melihat wajahnya. Oh tuhan ini terlalu dekat aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya saat ini 'hangat' aku merasakan dadanya yang menyentuh punggungku.

"Hyung" panggilannya membuatku sedikit tersadar dari pikiranku yang kini semakin larut.

"Ah Yunho ah, beri aku sedikit ruang" pintaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Posisi kami sekarang sangat sangat tidak wajar untuk orang yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus sebagai mertua dan menantu.

Chuu~

Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Wajahku sangat memanas sekarang! Datangnya terlalu cepat bahkan aku tidak sempat manyadari saat ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Perasaan apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutku, aku ingin mendorong dan mengelak tapi aku tidak bisa aku terlalu larut.

"Kau menikmatinya hyung" pernyataan yang membuat mataku yang tadi sempat terpejam kini sukses membelalak kaget dan otomatis mendorongnya menjauh dari ku. Aku berpaling bersandar pada pagar teras kamarku berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak semakin mendekat.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Yunho" aku berusaha berbicara sebiasa yang aku bisa meski tetap terdengar gugup dan bergetar sepertinya.

"Ani" dia tersenyum dan memajukan lagi tubuhnya apa lagi sekarang, dia semakin mendekat memenjarakan ku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Yunho ah jangan seperti ini" aku berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh dengan seluruh kekuatanku meski sepertinya sia-sia

"Akuilah kalau kau membutuhkanku hyung, kau membutuhkanku untuk melupakan Siwon benarkan?" kini Yunho mencengkram kedua lenganku mengangkatnya sebatas kepalaku. Sakit kau tahu!

"Hentikan Yunho ah, jangan membuat suasana rumahmu semakin tidak nyaman" erangku sambil terus meronta-ronta berusaha berlari dari cengkramannya "Yunho ah ku mohon aku tidak ingin Jaejoong melihat kita seperti ini" mohon ku lagi sambil terus berusaha melepas tanganku.

Akhirnya ku rasakan genggaman tangannya terlepas dan itu membuat ku sedikit bernafas lega "Aku tahu setelah sekian lama terpuruk kau membutuhkan seseorang hyung, dan akulah orang itu" dia berkata dengan sangat percaya diri meski itu benar.

Aku memandang sendu punggungnya yang kini menjauh masuk dalam kamarku, dan menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

"Hiks hisk kau benar Yunho kau benar! Aku memang membutuhkan orang yang dapat membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukanku hiks hiks meski Jaejoong membuat semangat hidupku kembali, tapi rasanya itu tidak cukup tanpa Siwon di sini bersamaku. Dan bodohnya aku juga merasakan Siwon ada dalam dirimu sama seperti dirimu yang merasa Heechul ada dalam diriku!"

**Leeteuk Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sekolahnya, tidak ada yang begitu memperhatikannya meski sebenarnya dia adalah pemilik sekolah di mana Jaejoong bersekolah saat ini. Yunho sengaja meminta agar identitasnya dirahasiakan pada para murid-murid.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah Yunho yang kini menunggu sembari duduk di depan mobilnya. Yunho tersenyum memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bersemanat menghampirinya.

"Apa sudah menungguku lama?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nafas ayng terdengar ngos-ngosan

"Ani, aku baru saja tiba" jawab Yunho jujur

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Mana Donghae?" tanya Yunho

"Ah anak kelas 11 pulang lebih awal hyung, dia bilang tadi sudah minta jemput oleh Kibum" jawab Jaejoong seadanya

"Hmmm begitukah?" tanya Yunho sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Kajja, kita pulang" Yunho membukakan mobil untuk Jaejoong membiarkan namja cantinya ini masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Jaejoong sembari melempar senyum manisnya ke arah Yunho

"Hyung~" panggil Jaejoong

"Ne? Wae Jae?" jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan

"Saranghae" ucap Jaejoong pelan

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae" ucapnya lagi dengan agak sedikit keras

"Nado baby, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" bingung Yunho

"Entah hyung, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut kehilanganmu" ucapnya jujur dengan mimik muka yang terlihat sangat serius "Aku takut jika suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku hyung" sambungnya lagi

"Jangan berpikir macam-maca Jae, peganglah perkataanku aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Percayalah" ucapnya sembaru mengusap-usap lembut surai hitam Jaejoong

"Aku percaya padamu hyung, aku hanya memastikan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucapnya dengan wajah sedih

Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang tidak begitu ramai "Jika kau percaya jangan memasang wajah seperti itu baby" Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat murung, membuat big doe itu menatapnya "...dan ingat kata-kataku sekali lagi ne 'aku-tidak-akan-pernah-meninggalkanmu' my Jaejoongie" ucapnya dan selanjutnya diikuti kecupan ringan pada bibir mungil Jaejoong

Jaejoong mendekap erat Yunho membuat Yunho sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu hyung" bisiknya lagi

"Ne, nado baby, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu posisi ini sangat tidak nyaman" keluh Yunho merasakan posisinya yang menyamping sangat tidak nyaman

"Tidak mau" kekeh Jaejoong "

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti saat kita sudah dalam kamar" goda Yunho dan berhasil membuat Jaejoong merona ria karenanya dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih merah padam hanya karena perkataan Yunho barusan

Lagi Yunho mengangkat wajah namja cantik yang menunduk itu "Aku tahu kau sangat menikmati saat bercinta denganku kan?" godanya lagi dan jelas Jaejoong berusaha mengelak dari manik musang yang selama ini selalu membuatnya luluh.

"Hentikan hyung!" kesal Jaejoong "Jangan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini wanita" gerutunya

"Kau memang tampak seperti wanita Jae, bahkan lebih cantik. Kecantikan Leeteuk hyung sepertinya menurun sempurna padamu" ucap Yunho lagi

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini jika kau mewarisi wajah Siwon" canda Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku mirip Yesung" ucap Jaejoong jutek

"Jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku!" ucap Yunho dingin

"Wae? Dia juga appaku" kekeh Jaejoong. Tanpa dia sadari raut Yunho sudah berubah.

Yunho mencengkram kuat dagu Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya "Berhenti menyebutnya appamu!" bentak Yunho pelan namun terdengar sangat tegas

"Akh lepas! Appo hyung!" ringis Jaejoong karena Yunho mencengkram kedua rahangnya cukup kuat saat ini.

"Berjanjilah tidak menyebut namanya di depanku, maka aku akan melepaskannya!" ucap Yunho sembari terus mencengkram kuat rahang namja cantik ini

"Arrrgh n-ne aku berjanji hiks lepas hyung ini sakit!" rengeknya saat Yunho terus dan terus menambah kuat cengkramannya, kau tahu sakit sepertti rahangmu akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Bagus!" ucap Yunho yang kini sudah melepas cengkramannya. "Mianhae baby, aku hanya ingin kau menuruti kata-kataku" ucapnya kemudian sembari mengusap sebelah pipi Jaejoong

"N-ne, gwenchana" jawab Jaejoong "Kau aneh hyung, sifatmu tidak bisa di tebak bahkan kau tega menyakitiku! Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu" batin Jaejoong sembari menatap Yunho yang kini tengah kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tiba di kediamannya dan juga Yunho.

"Sudah pulang hyung? Appa?" sapa Donghae saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang hendak masuk kekamar mereka.

"Ah, ne donghae ah" jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum ke arah Donghae

"Donghae, setidaknya kau beri kabar jika pulang atau ingin pergi dengan kekasihmu itu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Wa-wae appa?" bingung Donghae

"Heechul menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, ku harap kau mengerti" tegas Yunho

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor telponmu appa, mianhae" ucap Donghae menyesal

"Kau bisa minta pada Jaejoong" ucap Yunho lagi

"Ne" Donghae semakin menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah baru kali pertama Donghae dimarahi orang seperti ini karena pasalnya Kibum selalu memanjakannya dan jarang berkata kasar padanya.

"Ganti bajumu Jae jangan lupa panggil ibumu kita akan makan bersam siang ini, kau jgua Donghae ah"

Dan tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari kedua namja yang terpaut umur jauh darinya ini.

"Ternyata orang itu galak" gumam Donghae saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing. "Rasanya aku lebih nyaman tinggal di apartemen bersama Kibum hyung meski dia jarang pulang, dari pada di sini membuatku makan hati" sambungnya lagi

.

.

.

"Mana Leeteuk hyung Jae? Bukankah tadi ku suruh kau untuk memanggilnya?" tanya Yunho saat merasa hanya Leeteuk yang tak ada di meja makan

"Umma bilang sedang tidak enak badan hyung" cuek Jaejoong yang masih meneruskan makannya

"Tidak enak badan atau menghindariku hyung" batin Yunho

"Aku ingin kembali ke luar negeri untuk meneruskan kuliahku appa" ucap Taemin tiba-tiba

Yunho menatap Taemin tajam dengan pandangan tak percaya "Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan?" tanya Yunho meremehkan

"Aku akan berhenti membeci Jaejoong jika kau memperbolehkanku untuk kembali meneruskan kuliahku yang sempat tertunda appa, bukankah Heechul umma menyuruhku untuk membahagiakanku? Dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau memperbolehkanku kembali kuliah di USA" jelas Taemin lagi

"Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir" jawab Yunho yang sepertinya masih menimbang-nimbang permintaan Taemin

"Jangan berpikir terlalu lama appa ak-"

"Malam ini, aku akan memutuskannya malam ini" potong Yunho lagi

"Ne, ku harap kau menyetujuinya appa" ucap Taemin setelahnya

"Oh andai aku mempunyai keberanian seperti Taemin hyung aku juga ingin meminta agar dapat kembali ke apartemen lamaku" batin Donghae

.

.

.

"Donghae? Odiega?" tanya Yunho saat Donghae yang berjalan lewat di depannya

"Ah aku hanya ingin mencari buku untuk pelajaran appa" jawab Donghae seadanya

"Bersama Kibum?"

"Ani, aku minta temani Jae hyung, tidak masalahkan?"

"Umm" angguk Yunho cuek

"Hyung aku ingin menemani Donghae sebentar ne, tidak maslah kan?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya

"Ne, jangan pulang terlalu larut" peringat Yunho "Ne" jawab keduanya bersamaan dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih asik dengan koran pagi yang baru sempat dibaca malam ini.

"Leeteuk hyung" serunya dan langsung beranjak.

Dan seperti biasa Yunho masuk dengan seenaknya ke kamar namja cantik yang lebih tu darinya itu. "Teuki hyung" panggil Yunho namun tidak ada jawaban

Yunho mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur namja yang memiliki paras bak malaikat tersebut "Teuki hyung jangan berpura-pura tidur" Yunho berniat mengelus rambut Leeteuk yang dibiarkannya tetap panjang. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh kepala Leeteuk satu tangan lain menepisnya cepat.

"Yunho apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" ucapnya pelan dan lebih terdenar seperti berbisik

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menjaga dan merawatmu selama ini?" tanya Yunh sembari merangkak ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"M-maksudmu?" gagap Leeteuk yang semakin memundurkan diri hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang.

"Aku..."

"Cukup! Jangan kau katakan apa yang kau inginkan!" potong Leeteuk

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu hyung?" bingung Yunho "Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" sambungnya lagi

"Jangan Yunho, aku tidak ingin mendengar pengakuan apapun dari mulutmu!" bentaknya penuh emosi "Jangan membuat keluarga ini semakin kacau Yunho, jangan kecewakan Jaejoong" mohon Leeteuk lagi dengan nada yang sudha berubah sangat lembut

Yunho menangkup wajah leeteuk dengan kedua tangannya "Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya hyung karena aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku juga akan membantumu keluar dari keterpurukamu, aku tahu kau membutuhkanku hyung" ucap Yunho seenaknya

"Jangan Yunho ku mohon jangan membuat situasi semakin sulit, aku tidak membutuhkanmu, aku tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu" Leeteuk beronak jika saja Yunho tidak mencengkra kedua lengannya.

"Hyung hyung berhenti menyiksa dirimu, apa seperti orang gila bertahun-tahun tidak membuatmu ingin merasa bahagia sekarang?" ucap Yunho seraya memegangi lengan Leeteuk ayng semakin berontak

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kebahagiaan, aku tidak butuh cinta hiks hiks hiks" Leeteuk mulai menghentikan aksi berontaknya dan mulai luluh dan membiarkannya masih dalam pelukan hangat Yunho "Aku membutuhkanmu hiks hiks" ucapnya pada akhirnya disertai dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi

Yunho memeluk Leeteuk semakin erat memberi ketenangan untuk namja cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini "Uljima hyungie, mulai sekarang aku akan membawa lagi kebahagiaan kepadamu" ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus kepala Leeteuk

"Ini salah Yunho ini salah, tapi aku benar-benar nyaman bersamamu saat ini" ucap Leeteuk lagi masih dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya

"Aku tahu itu, karena kau melihat Siwon dalam diriku kan?" ucap Yunho dengan kepercayaan dirinya

"Bahkan dia tahu isi hatiku" ucap Leeteuk dalam hati

.

.

.

Klek

"K-kau mengagetkanku Tae" ucap Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Leeteuk dan mendapati Taemin berada di depan kamar Leeteuk

"Mianhae appa, aku hanya menagih keputusanmu, dan ku harap kau memberikan keputusan yang ku inginkan" jawab Taemin dengan wajah datarnya

"Jangan bicara di sini" ucap Yunho lalu menggiring Taemin menuju ruang keluarga

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan terlihat ketegangan diwajah keduanya terlebih Taemin yang menunggu keputusan Yunho.

"Aku mengizinkanmu"

"Ne?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu" ulang Yunho lagi "Aku akan membiayai segala keperluanmu di sana Tae dengan catatan kau harus segera kembali ke sini setelah selesai kuliah" terang Yunho

"Ne gomawo sudah memberiku izin appa" ucap Taemin tersenyum girang

"Cheonma"

Hening~~~

"Kau juga memiliki hubungan masalalu dengan Leeteuk ahjussi?" tanya Taemin tiba-tiba

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**TBC?**

**Gomennasae baru bisa terusi ini cerita, otak ane rada ngadat akhir-akhir ini mikirin gimana biar ni ff biar lebih berwarna :v**

**Masih ada yang berminat kah sama cerita ni? Kalau ada review ne :) **

**Kalau gak ya gak dilanjut :v**

**Balas-balas :D **

** : nah nah, mianhae buat keterlambatan yang teramat sangatnya harap maklum =,= hehehe**

**irengiovanny : Gomawo2 dah lanjut, review lagi (kalo berminat)**

**haruko2277**** : hahaha gomawo baut reviewnya chingu ^^ review lagi klo masih berminat :)**

**jaena**** : nah betul makanya di chap edpan Tae udah ditiadakan :D gomawo**

**Endah1146**** : makasih dah mampir :D gomawo, dalam cerita ini yoochun dah mati kok jadi tenang aja hehehe :D**


End file.
